starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Coruscant
Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo establece que las atmósferas habitables para respiradores de oxígeno, como los humanos, se conocen como atmósfera «Tipo 1». Muchas fuentes, incluyendo [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] muestra que la atmósfera de Coruscant es respirable para humanos, por lo tanto, el planeta tiene una atmósfera Tipo 1. |clima=Templado |gravedad= |terreno=Ecumenópolis |agua= |interes=*Ciudad CoCo *Distrito Federal **República 500 **Templo Jedi/Palacio Imperial Tarkin **Edificio del Senado **Edificio de Oficinas del Senado/Edificio Ejecutivo Imperial[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *Gran Instalación Médica de la República *Plaza de los Monumentos *Museo de Ciencias MultiespecieEstrellas Perdidas *Centro de la República para Operaciones MilitaresCatalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One *Centro de Detención Judicial Central de la República *Centro Científico y Técnico de la República *El Inframundo *Distrito Uscru **Casa de la Ópera de las Galaxias **Club Outlander *Los Talleres |fauna= |flora= |especies=HumanoStar Wars: Uprising |otrasespecies= |idioma=*Básico Galáctico *Otros miles |gobierno=*Senado Galáctico *Canciller Supremo *Emperador Galáctico *Gran VisirConsecuencias: Deuda de Vida *Gobierno provisional de CoruscantConsecuencias: El Fin del Imperio |poblacion=*Alrededor de 1 billón **Alrededor del 50% humanos''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' |gentilicio=Coruscanti |ciudades=Ciudad Galáctica |imports= |exports= |afiliacion=*Antigua RepúblicaDe acuerdo a Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual, Coruscant había sido la capital de la política galáctica por milenios. Sin embargo, en [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]], Palpatine declara que la República Galáctica, cuya capital era Coruscant, fue fundada alrededor de mil años antes de las Guerras Clon. Esto implica que Coruscant también fue la capital del Estado predecesor de la República Galáctica, al cual el episodio televisado «The Mandalore Plot» se refirió como la Antigua República. *República Galáctica *Orden Jedi *Sith *Imperio Galáctico *Nueva RepúblicaStar Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual }} Coruscant ( ), también conocido como el Centro Imperial durante la Era Imperial, era una ecumenópolis planetaria en el sistema Coruscant de los Mundos del Núcleo. Posiblemente uno de los planetas más influyentes e importantes de la galaxia, su cultura cosmopolitana y localización al final de muchas rutas comerciales importantes le dio la designación no oficial de el «centro» de la galaxia. servía como el centro galáctico de la cultura, educación, artes finas, tecnología y finanzas. Era en Coruscant donde la galaxia basaba su sistema de fecha universal. Donde la humanidad surgió por primera vez era una fuente de debate, pero era generalmente aceptado que Coruscant era el planeta natal de la especie humana. A pesar de todo, mucha de su población seguía consistiendo de razas alienígenas no nativas de toda la galaxia. Apariciones *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Darth Maul, Part I'' *''Darth Maul, Part V'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''The Prequel Trilogy Stories'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part I'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part II'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part III'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part IV'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part V'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Ahsoka & Padmé'' * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Part II'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Trampa'' *''Ahsoka'' * * *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 18: Bad Ground'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 19: Fortress Vader, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 20: Fortress Vader, Part II'' * *''El Más Buscado'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part I'' *''Thrawn, Part II'' *''Thrawn, Part III'' *''Thrawn, Part IV'' *''Thrawn, Part V'' *''Thrawn, Part VI'' * *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' * * * * *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' * *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II'' *''Lando, Part I'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *"The Perfect Weapon" * *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; imagen #4 *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' * *''Journey Through Space'' *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Ghosts of Dathomir'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Planetas del sector Corusca Categoría:Sistema Coruscant Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith Categoría:Ciudades capitales Categoría:Lugares de Coruscant Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Jedi Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica